Sportsmaster
Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Brown | relatives = Paula Crock (ex-wife), Artemis Crock (daughter), Jade Nguyen (daughter) | affiliation = The Light, formerly League of Shadows | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Sport Equipments | first = 104 | voice = Nick ChinlundWeisman, Greg (2011-02-02). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #4 ("Drop-Zone") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13.}} Sportsmaster (real name Lawrence "Crusher" Crock) is a supervillain, a former member of the League of Shadows, and a personal enforcer for The Light. He is also the father of Artemis and Cheshire. Physical appearance Sportsmaster is a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He has short, blond hair. His face has not been seen, as it is covered by a hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He wears what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck. He wears arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wears black pants with pockets that hold his weapons. He also has a belt that acts very much like the utility belt Robin uses; it holds various types of high-tech, sports-themed weaponry. Personality Sportsmaster's large stature is a clear indicator of his personality. He is arrogant, cocky, and blunt. He is not afraid of talking back at people when they insult him in any manner. When Cheshire made a sharp remark about him breaking her out of prison, he told her "beggars can't be choosers", and later told her to grow up when she told him she would not kill him due to being a professional and on a mission. Supported by his size, he is very aggressive when in battle. Despite his arrogance, he will compliment someone should they surpass his expectations; he complimented Aqualad during their battle. He does not fret or lose his cool when in a dire situation. He simply parachuted out of his helicopter when Miss Martian detonated a planted bomb in it and calmly watched on as Aqualad took out his men with a water beast. History Early life Sportsmaster and his wife, Paula once worked together as assassins; During one mission, Paula took the fall for both of them. She ended up in prison, and in a wheelchair. He raised his two daughters, Artemis and Jade, but the latter ran away .Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14073. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. This made him determined to make an assassin out of Artemis, teaching her many skills, including archery. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). Question #13581. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. as a personal enforcer for the Light. Present Sportsmaster traveled to the island of Santa Prisca on behalf of the Light to purchase the Blockbuster-Venom formula from Kobra, who had taken control of Santa Prisca (and its local Venom factory) from Bane. The deal was interrupted by the Team, who destroyed almost the entire shipment of the formula, although Sportsmaster was able to escape with a single ampule. Lawrence had forgotten the day his wife would return from prison, and was surprised to see her when he returned home. He disliked her plans of going straight, and scoffed at the idea that she could keep Artemis on the same track. Paula sent him out of the house. .]] Cheshire was captured after a failed hit on the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia, and Sportsmaster was sent to spring her out of prison. They managed to escape to a waiting helicopter, despite Red Arrow chasing them. They headed to the Shadow's headquarters, but Red Arrow had not lost their trail. Cheshire and Sportsmaster fought him on the rooftops, eventually forcing him to retreat. The plan to stop the peace summit went on. Sportsmaster served as backup. He was called into action after Cheshire found not only Red Arrow, but Aqualad as well. Sportsmaster took on the Atlantean. During the fight, he distracted his opponent by claiming there was a mole on their team feeding information to the Light. This set Aqualad back, but after Red Arrow shot the sprinkler system, he managed to beat back the assassins. Due to Cheshire's intervention, both she and Sportsmaster managed to escape. Powers and abilities Sportsmaster possesses no known superhuman powers. Rather, he is a highly-trained martial artist and is able to use a wide variety of weapons. Physical fitness: Sportsmaster's fitness is at least to the degree of an Olympic athlete. He is trained in several sports, including javelin throwing, fencing and pole vaulting. He can also leap higher than a normal human his size and age. Hand-to-hand combat master: Augmented by his size, strength, and reflexes, Sportsmaster has demonstrated skill in hand-to-hand combat. He singlehandedly took out several bodyguards, as he was able to easily evade strikes from them from behind and counter their attacks with throws, spin kicks, and knee jabs. The force of his attacks is strong enough to knock out bodyguards with a single blow and was able to knock Aqualad off his feet, spinning him, with a clothesline. Acute senses: His training is not reserved to his physical abilities. Sportsmaster trained himself to the degree that he can sense Miss Martian when she is using her camouflage ability when no other person noticed her. Weapons master: Seemingly his preferred fighting style, Sportsmmaster has used a wide variety of weapons with high efficiency. His deadliness is augmented by his acute senses and strength. Equipment Sportsmaster uses a vast array of Olympic-themed weapons alongside his physical capabilities to give him more variety and flexibility when in battle. His weapons include, though are not limited to: * Pole: To perform high leaps in the fashion of pole vaulting. With this pole Sportsmaster was able to leap high enough to land on a roof. * Javelins: One of his most frequently used weapons. These can be used in hand-to-hand combat, as well as thrown causing and explosion on impact. Furthermore, the javelins can be set to explode at a certain time, as they did when he threw one at Miss Martian, and again in Taipei, when he threw one at Red Arrow . * Saber: A sword for fencing; * Discus: A disc that can be hurled and disarm an opponent; * "Hammer": A heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. Sportsmaster has this hidden in one of his pockets. Upon landing on the floor, a small crater is created. Despite its heaviness, Sportsmaster can easily swing it around. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Sportsmaster was an enemy of Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and Wildcat. He was a member of the Injustice Society and he teamed up with (and later married) the Golden Age villainess Huntress, aka Paula Brooks. Later they had a child named Artemis Crock who became a villainess in her own right as the third Tigress. * This is the third animated incarnation of Sportsmaster, who had his first official appearance (if you discount his pastiche iteration) in the DC Animated Universe series Justice League Unlimited. However, the latter portrayal was more of a background villain, unlike in Young Justice where he has a more prominent role. He had also appeared in several Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes. References Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light